


No Longer Unspoken

by spiritsl



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Cunnilingus, Drinking, Drunken Confessions, F/F, First Kiss, First Time, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Oral Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Valve Play (Transformers)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-27 11:03:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20947277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiritsl/pseuds/spiritsl
Summary: With a few days of free time ahead, Windblade suggests a night free of restrictions at a nearby bar, only for Chromia to be caught off guard when the Cityspeaker fails to handle her drinks and starts speaking from her spark.





	1. Loose Lips

**Author's Note:**

> I have so many stories I love so much in the works and yet I went ahead and threw this out in like a day. I haven't even read the comics, just skimmed them, and so please don't expect this to be world accurate. Just imagine it takes place after an alternate ending where they all live happily on a restored Cybertron.

Chromia knew herself well enough not to deny she found Windblade absolutely stunning. It was hardly a shameful confession to make, after all, considering that any bot with optics would probably come to the same conclusion. From her brilliant colors to her graceful proportions and a face so beautiful Solus Prime herself would have stopped to appreciate it, the Cityspeaker was a bright light in her often rough and dark life. But it was hardly just her appearance that was captivating. Windblade was intelligent, sweet, brave, caring, and a million other things Chromia marveled at every day.

And at that particular moment, she was also very tipsy.

Knowing they had a few days all to themselves had inspired Windblade to suggest a night just for the two of them, free of restrictions. That had meant ordering drinks far stronger than she normally preferred, apparently, and insisting she was more than capable of handling the highest grade the bar had to offer. Chromia had partaken as well, of course. But she'd long since learned that the amount it took to actually intoxicate her was beyond what most bots could consume without needing emergency medical care. So here she was, barely buzzed, with a Cityspeaker who was more giggly and bubbly than she'd ever seen her.

"I think we should get another round!" Windblade declared after finishing her last drink, a glittering purple mix that left a few errant sparkles on her smiling lips. A voice deep in Chromias processor idly wondered what it would be like to kiss away the glitter, and she punched it down with a vengeance to return to the moment. Willing to play along while her friend was still only having fun, Chromia ordered the next batch, knowing that she'd stop everything as soon as it appeared she'd had too much. For now, Windblade giggled as she got her next cup. Chromia tried to ignore how adorable the blush was on her cheeks, or how intoxicating it was just to watch her smile so freely. Tonight was about fun, not her inability to keep her feelings in check.

"Ohhh, this is so good. Chromia, you should try some!" Windblade offered, pushing her cup of sparkling purple mix over to her that she thought was called a Galaxy's Edge. Wanting to desperately ignore how they'd be sharing the same straw, she took a sip, and was immediately greeted by a rush of sweetness. How like Windblade, to go for something so syrupy and already be showing signs of overcharge. Primus, she was an adorable lightweight.

"Sweet, but I prefer my hard stuff. Really keeps you awake." She said, taking a drink of the much more subtly colored green mix. It was supposedly the kind of stuff dinobots enjoyed, but three cups was barely making a dent.

"Too bitter. I don't know how you keep drinking it!" Windblade replied, sticking her glossa out and making a face. Determined to make a point, Chromia took another gulp, loving the way the burn hit her sensory nodes with a blast of wakefulness.

"I like the kick."

"This is fun! I wish we could do this more often... I like hanging out together." Windblade replied with another burst of giggling, making Chromia give the smallest blush of her own. Hearing her talk like that made her spark grow warm from something other than the tingle of high grade.

"Windblade, we see each other every day." She replied, forcing down all the feelings she refused to let control her every day. Her track record for keeping herself neutral, for allowing nothing between them other than proffesional friendship, was not going to be ruined by a little drunken playing.

"But that's all work. I like just getting to be together. No weapons, no fighting, no business talk... just us." Windblade countered, leaning over the table with her cheek in her palm. Using her other hand, she tapped their digits together, and Chromia almost felt a spark at the connection. Fighting the urge to snap her hand back, she tried to redirect, refusing to let the high grade in her system misinterpret the situation.

"Of course. You're my best friend." She offered, uncertain of what to do with her hand. There was a very big part of her that wanted so badly to push it forward and intertwine their fingers, just so she could feel the delicate mesh more fully against her own. Windblade saved her from herself by pulling both her hands back and laying her cheeks in the palms, squishing up her adorable smile.

"And you're mine! I love that you're blue... it's my favorite color!" She said, beaming in absolute pride at the revelation. Chromia felt her processor go blank at the compliment.

"Thanks...?" She finally managed after a moment, grabbing her drink for a particularly big gulp to shock herself back to reality. As the burn hit her receptors, she found herself, and replied smoothly. "If it's your favorite, why are you red?"

Windblade narrowed her optics in thought, tracing a circle over the rim of her glass as she mulled over the apparently impossible question. Clearly she was more intoxicated than Chromia thought, and this would have to be their last round. Finally, Windblade found her answer. "No... red is my favorite for me, but blue is my favorite for you! Because you're blue! And you look so pretty with it!"

At the word _pretty_ being addressed to her from Windblade, Chromia came to a number of very important conclusions. First was that they were both clearly far too drunk. Second was that they needed to leave now, lest Windblade say something else that would damage her crumbling hold on the emotions she'd managed to keep in check for so long. Third was that she would never bring this up again.

"I'm going to get us something at the bar." She rushed, chugging down the last bit of her drink for some courage. Windblade nodded and waved, clearly far beyond tipsy. Chromia would get her home, convince her to sleep, then keep watch on the couch after taking an ice cold shower and thinking very pure thoughts. No doubt her friend would remember nothing, and they'd be able to move on and everything would go back to normal.

"I need two cleansers and the bill." She said to the barkeep in a bit of a rush. While the establishment was fancier than Blurrs and notably more expensive, it was at least within walking distance from Windblade's apartment, so she wouldn't have to worry about her drink friend getting an FWI.

"Calling it a night?" The femme, whose name she had yet to learn, asked as she polished a glass. While the place was on the fancier side, at least it wasn't snooty, and she only sighed as she transferred the shanix.

"You could say that."

Two bite sized glowing blue cubes were handed over, and she took them with a thanks. Cleansers were a must have for avoiding the worst of a hangover the next day, and she always took one, even if she doubted there'd be repercussions for not doing so. Poor Windblade, however, was likely to have a processor splitting ache regardless. At least this would help. Returning to the table, she found her friend stirring her straw around an empty glass, optics already going fuzzy in a tell tale sign of overcharge. Primus, this poor femme had been hit fast.

"Hey, you!" She said unexpectedly at the sight of her, hiccuping after the exclamation and throwing an embarrassed hand over her mouth. Blindsided by the outburst, Chromia stopped and looked around, finding the bar to be clear for a good distance around her.

"Me? Windblade I-"

"I have a secret that I just _have_ to tell somebot... And we have to do it before Chromia gets back!" Windblade whispered, beckoning her in close as her drunken smile returned. Chromia took a knee beside her, worried now that Windblade was even _more_ far gone than she'd thought. Clearly she couldn't even see straight. Before she could clarify that she was, in fact, Chromia, the Cityspeaker continued. "She never leaves me alone for long, always says it's her job... I know that! She has to keep me safe because I'm _Citykeeper _and she'll be in big trouble if anything ever happens to me... But I like to pretend she's so big on keeping me safe because she _looooooves_ me!"

Chromia almost purged everything she'd had to drink on the spot, feeling sick from what she'd just heard. Windblade had to be out of it. Or maybe _she _had to be out of it. Perhaps the drinks she'd had were bad, and she was currently on the floor with hallucinations as a medical team prepared to cart her away. That actually sounded preferable to this impossible reality. Desperate to do damage control, she opened her mouth to cut in, only for Windblade to cut her off.

"I just... I have to tell somebot... I have the biggest crush on her!"

Chromia was certain now she wasn't in reality. The Windblade she knew would never say those words, the words she'd longed for so desperately on so many nights yet knew she was an idiot for wanting. Windblade was beautiful, she could have her pick of any bot on any planet she desired, and Chromia hated that she was foolish enough to dream it would be her. It was also a dereliction of her duty in her optics. The lack of any official rules forbidding such a relationship didn't matter, she knew how feelings stopped a bot from acting rationally. She couldn't afford to be distracted by her own foolish spark, or tempted by the ramblings of a femme who _clearly_ had no idea what she was saying.

"Windblade, you really shouldn't-" She held out a hand to lift her off the chair, but Windblade only closed her optics, biting her lip and playing with her helm ornamentation in a way that was almost flirty.

"She's so big and strong and pretty... And she's always so funny, even when she says she's not. And she's been there with me through everything! I always get so happy when she hugs me, and I want... I want to kiss her!"

Chromia felt like her world was collapsing in on itself. There was no denying what she'd just heard, and no interpreting it as meaning anything but exactly what it sounded like. Windblade had called her pretty, said she was funny, and expressed a desire to _kiss_ her. How could this be real? Some part of her wanted to cry from relief, to take her hands into her own and confess that she felt the same, that she'd felt the same for a _long_ time and now they could have their feelings in the open. But she was no fool. Windblade was intoxicated enough that she had no idea what she was saying, and it would all be forgotten in the morning. She had a duty to her friends safety, and she'd be damned if she let feelings get in the way of judgement.

"Okay, Windblade, you've had enough. Back to your apartment." She instructed, firmly but gently taking hold of the femmes hand. Windblade pouted, huffing before letting out another hiccup.

"Aw, you sound just like Chromia."

Chromia closed her optics, frustrated both at the absurdity of the situation and how hard it was to stay proffesional. "I _am_ Chromia." Windblade looked at her with narrow optics, swaying a little in her chair from intense concentration before she hiccuped in delighted realization.

"Oh, Chromia, you're back! Where did that other bot go...?" She said, fading off to look around. Crushing down everything storming inside of her, Chromia focused purely on her current mission; getting her overly drunk friend back to her apartment and away from alcohol. Holding out the cleanser, she spoke with as much authority and as little emotion as possible.

"It doesn't matter. We're leaving. Here, take this."

Windblade took the cleanser obediently and popped it into her mouth, chewing thoughtfully before inspiration lit up her optics and she swallowed.

"Are we going back to my place? You can spend the night! It'll be like a sleepover!" She said, making Chromia wonder if Primus was possessing her to say the most torturously tempting things she could. How many times had she imagined snuggling the smaller femme through the cold nights?

"Windblade, I stay at your apartment to keep you safe. We do it all the time." She replied, shutting down the possibility and helping the other femme to her feet. Windblade tipped forward like a falling tree, leaning their fronts together and looking up at the other femme with lidded optics. It took everything for Chromia to fight losing herself in the deep blue depths.

"I knooowww... But this time could be fun! You could share my berth with me..." Windblade purred, laying her chin against her chest and splaying her hands against the broader femmes front. A smile of delirious happiness pulled on her traitorous lips before she shook her helm and pointed to the door, hating her weakness and determined to get out before her traitorous, fluttering spark could make her do something she'd regret. Windblade was intoxicated, she told herself. It didn't matter if she was being honest. Nothing would happen while she was unable to consent, and nothing would come of this by the time she was aware. That was final.

"We're leaving." She ordered, allowing the smaller femme to pout and pull away. Barely stepping away from the table, the heel of her thruster wobbled and she threatened to fall, her hands catching on a chair to keep her up.

"Woopsie! When did this floor get so tilted?" She exclaimed, giggling a little at her wobbliness. Chromia held out her hands to help, now certain Windblade was beyond getting home without considerable assistance.

"I think you need-"

Windblade huffed and put her hands on her hips, turning to strut out the door with a look of offense. "I can walk! I only had three drinks!"

"Windblade, just let me help." She offered, staying just behind her friend as she made a shaky but slightly more steady walk to the door. Glaring at any bot who dared let their optics linger, she guided the jet out onto the street, pondering the best way to get her back without her ending up face down on the sidewalk. Windblade only let out another hiccup and kept going, heedless to the curb as she pushed away the helpful hands.

"I've got it! I could fly if I wanted toooaaahh!"

Chromia was there as she pitched over the edge of the sidewalk, her arms catching and rearranging her bridal style before she could fall and crash into the ground. Not at all disturbed by her near brush with the road, Windblade only laughed at the rush, giggling as her tinier form settled into the much bigger femmes arms. "You caught me!"

"I caught you." Chromia sighed, a little panicked from the incident. Quickly deciding she didn't want to be diving to catch every few minutes, she started walking, able to ignore the intimacy of their setup so long as it was for business. "And we'll be walking all night if I let you try to go it alone. We're going like this."

Windblade didn't complain about the help this time. Smiling to herself, she settled in as if she were on a comfortable mattress, swinging her legs in contentment. Chromia would have found it adorable, if it didn't put her in such a precarious spot. They were able to walk in silence for a short while, with her sharp optics keeping a look out for any other bots taking a late night walk. The Cityspeaker being carried back to her apartment bridal style by her guard would potentially result in some very interesting tabloids. She became so focused on her task that she actually jumped when Windblade cuddled her helm against her chest and spoke.

"Oh, I must be dreaming! This never happens when I'm awake!" She said happily, laying a hand above Chromia's spark as the taller femme blurted out a reply in her astonishment.

"You dream about this?"

It was stupid of her to entertain it. But she wanted so badly to know, to believe that Windblade felt the same way about her, that she couldn't help asking.

"You know! You're dream Chromia, you're there all the time!" Windblade teased, giving her a playful poke. "You carry me everywhere, just so I can feel safe in your arms. They're so warm and strong..."

"Where do I carry you?" Chromia asked, letting herself live her own dream just a little bit longer. This would all be gone by morning, and a bot could only handle so much temptation. All she wanted was to know. Of course she'd never bring it up again, Windblade would be free to go on without knowing she'd drunkenly said a number of probably half true flirts, and she could keep this as a little placeholder when her spark desired more than the friendship she had to live with.

"Usually just around... But sometimes... sometimes you take me to my berth..." She said, nuzzling her helm into the blue expanse of armor beside her. Vents hitching, Chromia struggled to process the information. To her _berth_. That wasn't idle flirting. That was, well, what Chromia allowed herself to think about on nights she was feeling particularly weak. But it couldn't be that way.

"Of course. So you can recharge." She croaked in reply, desperate to believe the innocent version of things. If Windblade was truly saying what she thought she was, then it could change everything. It could also be terribly dangerous, and threaten everything about the current standing of their relationship. She couldn't let that happen. It would be too dangerous, too distracting, and she didn't dare allow herself the luxury of having any goal other than her charges safety.

"Noooo... you get in with me..." Windblade teased in a whisper, giving her a tiny slap and a giggle like a naughty sparkling saying a bad word.

"I wouldn't-" Chromia tried to say, spark sending out a tingle she felt all the way down in the deepest pits of her belly. Windblade changed her tone suddenly, losing her smile but deepening her blush as she spoke like a bot baring their spark.

"And we... we do all the things I want to do with the real Chromia." She said, wringing her hands together and looking down at the ground as it passed by beneath them. Chromia almost felt herself going into stasis as she spoke. "You kiss me, and touch me, and... do other things I've never had any other bot do..."

She had to stop walking at that, but Windblade didn't seem to notice. Chromia felt her world spinning for so many reasons. Windblade was a _virgi_n? A virgin who wanted her to touch her as she'd always wished she could? How could this be real? Miracles happened to bots who deserved them, not femmes who had made as many terrible mistakes as she had. There was a dotting of warm wetness against her front, and she looked down to see a few tears sliding down the others cheeks and splashing on her chest. "I wish real Chromia wasn't just my friend... I want to be with her so much, but I don't think she feels the same way... It hurts sometimes."

Chromia tried to ignore the tight knot in her chest that coiled at the words. This was real, even with alchohol to fuel it. Windblade wanted to be with her so much the thought that her feelings weren't reciprocated was making her cry, and was unknowingly confessing it all to her face. Windblade _wanted_ her back, and likely had for some time, and she'd been so determined to suppress her own feelings she hadn't noticed. The thought was agony. She'd been hurting her dearest friend by trying to protect her, and now she didn't really know what to do. Love was a distraction, but if denying it hurt the one she cared about most, was living safely really worth it?

"What if she did?" She asked quietly, looking down at the curled femme in her arms just as they passed beneath a streetlight.

Windblade looked at up her with the same wide, beautiful optics that tore her spark apart every day, the tears she'd been shedding glistening on the edges as she wiped them away and her blush intensified.

"I'd want her to... snuggle me in my berth." She replied, voice halting with the uncertainty of inexperience as she was interrupted by a few hiccups. "I'd want her to kiss me like I've seen bots do in vids, and touch me like I've always imagined. I'd want those big, strong arms to hold me and push me into the pillows as she shows me how real bots inter-interf-face... And tell me she loves me too."

Chromia felt a happiness swell inside of her like she'd never known, but her reflexes quickly made an effort to quell it as she babbled out another question.

"Wouldn't it be dangerous? I'm-she's your guard. If she were more than that, she'd be distracted, you could be in danger..." She said, certain that the reasoning would make Windblade double back as it had made her. Windblade certainly wanted to be safe, after all, no doubt more than she wanted her...

"I don't care about that, my whole life is dangerous. If I can have just a little bit of happiness with her, it's worth everything. I don't care if she's my guard and the rules say we shouldn't be together, I want to be with her." She replied easily as if answering where she wanted to get dinner. Chromia felt her vents hitch again at the answer, a great dam cracking open inside of her to spill forth a flood of relief and happiness she didn't know she had enough room to carry. The femme she'd loved and denied herself anything more than friendship with wanted to be with her despite the risks and all the stupid reservations she'd been hiding behind. Had she ever even really cared about the proffesionalism? Or we she just so afraid her feelings wouldn't be rerurned that she'd held it like a shield before her spark?

"Maybe it... it could happen..." She whispered, a shaky smile pulling on her lips.

"Why are you crying?" Windblade asked, looking up at her with wide, concerned optics. Chromia felt a few stray tears slip down her cheeks, but for once in her life, didn't care about the show of weakness.

"Just... just silly dream things..." She replied, laughing a little despite herself. How could she be so consistently bad at handling her emotions? It truly was silly, if a little infuriating. The explanation seemed to work, as Windblade smiled and reached up to wipe away some of the wetness with her thumb.

"You're always so weird. Real Chromia never cries. I wish she'd let me just be closer, even if she doesn't want to kiss me back."

"I think she might. When you're a little less tipsy." Chromia assured, wondering exactly how she'd approach this with a sober Windblade. The hangover would likely be the first of her worries in the morning, then if her nerves kept their steel, she'd bring up this little conversation and see if any of it remained in her memories. Primus, she hoped it would.

"You always make me feel better." Windblade sighed, getting more comfortable in her arms and looking like she was fit to fall into recharge. The timing couldn't have been better. Entering the apartment complex after her biometric scan was recognized, Chromia went for the elevator, thankful she was entirely alone as she pinged the top floor and stepped inside. Windblade only sighed in her arms as they ascended in the quiet hum, and she couldn't help but smile at the sweet sight. Ideally she'd rest until morning, and by then she'd have a few things ready to help with the inevitable hangover.

The halls were quiet as they approached the penthouse, and when they finally arrived at the door, it took considerable effort for Chromia to scan her hand and open the door without jostling the precious bundle in her arms. When it finally wooshed open, she slipped inside, not needing to turn on the lights thanks to her familiarity. Going straight for the berthroom, she moved as lightly as a femme her size could go. The sheets and pillows Windblade slept with were all in order, making it easy for her to lay the now apparently powered down femme in the middle. Windblade only sighed as she settled into the plush with a smile. Hardly daring to vent, she pulled the blanket over the femme as much as she could, relieved when Windblade curled up and pulled it around herself automatically. She was already turning to leave when an insistent hand grabbed her wrist.

"Where are you going? This is the best part..." Windblade purred, pulling her closer to the berth. In a flash, Chromia remembered everything she'd been told the dream version of her typically did at this point. Her spark fluttered in terrified exhilaration. The very thought of crawling into the berth beside her and just holding her, let alone kissing her or showing her just how to enjoy herself, almost made her go into stasis on the spot. But she'd never do anything while another bot couldn't consent, no matter how great the temptation.

"We're not doing anything while you're drunk. Ask me in the morning." She said, pulling the blanket back over the femme as she tried to get her in the berth. Frowning, Windblade pouted at the news, but didn't look particularly up to arguing.

"But you're a dream, remember? You'll be gone in the morning." She said, and Chromia had to fight back a laugh. Giving the other femmes hand a squeeze, she fought the urge to lean down and kiss her forehelm as she'd fantasized so many times. Just projecting the image of calm disinterest was proving a challenge. Being so close to Windblade in her berth and knowing she wanted her in it, that she'd _dreamed_ of them being together there, was creating heat in all the right places.

"Why don't you sleep in then? You've got a free day, remember?" She encouraged, mask holding despite her desperate wanting. Windblade wiped her optics and gave another hiccup followed shortly by a yawn, oblivious to how much she was wanted.

"Only because I'm tired..." She conceded, laying her helm on the pillow and closing her optics. The impossible adorableness hit Chromia right in the spark. This beautiful, perfect, brilliant, amazing femme liked her, possibly loved her, and she couldn't believe her luck. She was willing to face everything with her, even with all of her mistakes. Stepping backwards to the door, she whispered into the dark, no longer certain if she was asleep or not.

"I'll still be here, okay? Call if you need me."

Windblade smiled seductively into her pillow, hugging it close to her body and snuggling into it. Chromia didn't have words for what she would have given to be in the pillows place. "Oh, I will."

"Of course. Good night." She replied politely, leaving the berthroom and clicking the door closed beside her. For a moment she stood in anticipation, audials trained on the room behind her. There was nothing but the slow, relaxed ventilations of a bot slipping into recharge, and she was finally able to confirm that her friend was home and safe and sleeping off the overcharge.

Without a moment to spare, she hurried down the hallway to the washroom, far more desperate than she wanted to admit.

Not bothering with the lights, she locked the door and moved into the shower, turning on the solvent to a nice and steamy temperature and putting her whole body beneath the spray. Like everything in the penthouse, the shower had been built to ensure the comfort of even the largest bots, so she was immediately soaked beneath a rainstorm of much needed heat as she leaned against the wall for support. In the dark warmth, it almost felt like she was dreaming. As giddy as she was, she might as well have been. Windblade_ liked_ her, dreamed about her, wanted to kiss her and hold her and all the things she hadn't dared to indulge in fantasizing about. It was like a new door had opened on her life and sunlight was streaming in.

No longer able to wait, she opened her plating, exposing a valve that had been sorely neglected. It had been a long time since she'd dared to allow herself this kind of indulgence. But now she didn't care, far too high on her joy to give a single frag about the self control she'd been forcing on herself. Running her hands down the length of her body with the aid of the warm cleaning solvent, she let her imagination run wild, picturing Windblade joining her in the dark warmth.

Just the thought made her hips twitch, and she realized there'd be no time for a drawn out session. She needed relief _now_.

Fumbling in her haste, she grabbed the handheld sprayer and fiddled with the settings until it was letting out only a single, powerful stream. Biting her lip, she maneuvered the handle between her spread legs, bracing herself before she turned the flow on and her valve was immediately hit with a warm rush. Gasping, she made all the minute changes necessary to aim the epicenter of the spray right at her clit, and was immediately rewarded with pure heaven. It was obvious in moments she wouldn't last long.

Rolling her hips in time with the stimulation, she set what little of her processing power that remained on Windblade, picturing how the femme would react to this same kind of pleasure. Then again, even as a virgin, was Windblade aware her shower had this... very pleasant side function? Had she perhaps used it before?

The image of Windblade overloading using the same method she was sent her careening off the edge. Valve spasming in heavenly bursts of pleasure that filled her whole body, she allowed herself a rare gasp of delight as she hit her peak, legs trembling around the sprayer before she faded into the warm afterglow and allowed herself to sink to the tiled floor. That was the fastest she'd ever finished...

Allowing herself to sit in the pleasant rain of heat in the dark room for a moment, she eventually came to and stood on shaking legs to wash away the very obvious mess of lube that had gushed out from her overload. Primus, had she really done all that in a rush? She'd never been the type to seek out a fast and desperate release, and especially not the type to give in to it. Truly, Windblade had absolutely blindsided her.

When she was presentable, she turned off the flow and left the shower to dry herself off with one of the many plush, clean towels Windblade always had at the ready. The Cityspeaker had always been a fan of soft things, which likely was one of the reasons Chromia had so feared rejection. Why would a femme who liked the more delicate things in life ever go for a big, brash, rough warrior when there were scores of gentle bots out there for the picking? But Windblade had still chosen her, even saying she _liked_ her strength, and her strong arms in particular. Just thinking back to the comment brought a bashful smile to her face.

Sufficiently dry, she tossed the towel into the chute for the little laundry they had and left the bathroom, audials trained for anything. Stepping down the hall to Windblades room, she turned her helm to get a clear listen on what was going on. Only the slow ventilations of a deep recharge greeted her. Sighing at the sound, she went over to the couch she'd spent so many nights on, pulling out the extension to turn it into a berth. While the penthouse had a second room she could have slept in, she'd chosen this as her post from day one. It was right outside the door to Windblades room, and gave her the perfect spot to fend off anyone stupid enough to attempt a night attack.

Despite the late hour, recharge was the farthest thing from her as she lay on the extended berth. Everything inside of her was absolutely buzzing. Her life had, completely without warning, taken a turn she would have never dared to hope for. Yet here she was, with the confession her friend didn't even know she'd made still playing on a loop in her audials. All this time she'd wasted, she could have just told the truth... Why did she have to be so bad with these things? But she had far too many questions to focus on beating herself up for once. How long had Windblade felt the same? Did she want to be bonded? Have sparklings? How was it even possible she'd never been with anyone before?

As usual, her duties brought her back into line, but far more reasonably this time. Only one bot could answer any of those, and she would have one Pit of a processor ache in the morning. If she wanted to face things as soon as time allowed, she'd need to be ready and rested to nurse Windblades hangover and find a gentle way to remind her of what she'd said. Certainly no easy feat. For now, she'd best help the femme she loved by getting a good night's rest and being sharp in the morning. Laying on her side so that she faced the door, she couldn't keep a smile off her face as she closed her optics.

Tomorrow would change everything.


	2. Raise Ships

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As before I know nothing of the comics but GOD I love these two. This one is from Windblades POV.

Despite not being much of a habitual drinker, Windblade had woken up to just enough hangovers in her life to recognize them without fail upon waking. The particular way the processor ached, the tell tale heaviness that seemed to fill every inch, and the churning in the deepest part of the tanks were all tell tale signs you were in for a bad morning.

This was not going to be a bad morning.

This was going to be the worst morning.

All the way around her processor was an ache so intense she could have sworn Solus Prime herself was inside her helm and trying to bang her way out with her forge. From top to bottom, her body felt like her veins had been pumped full with the densest material in the universe, making movement all but impossible. And it would be a miracle if she made it past the next few minutes without purging her tanks. In far too much pain to go back to the bliss of recharge, she cracked her optics open, groaning at the discomfort of just being alive. What in the name of Primus had she done last night?

Shaking, she lifted her heavy helm and looked around, finding herself in her darkened room. An internal clock told her it was past normal waking hours, but the lack of messages suggested she wasn't wanted by the outside world for anything. Which was good, because they wouldn't be getting her regardless. Despite the throbbing pain in her helm, she tried to recall the series of events that had led her to this miserable state, but found only blackness where memory files should have been. Clearly she'd consumed copious amounts of high grade, but why? She never got purposefully drunk beyond her limits, and how could she have ended up here?

The gentle click of the door opening made her wince, and her blurry optics caught sight of a familiar blue.

"Good morning." Chromia greeted, conversation level volume hitting her delicate audials like a punch. Whimpering, she dug her helm into a pillow, hugging it close as her body reeled.

"Please don't talk so loud..." She begged with a muffle into the poof, looking up just as the other femme sat down beside her. Chromia was holding a cup of something she couldn't identify, and her face was soft with concern as she let her legs hang off the edge of the berth.

"Sorry... I brought you a stabilizer." She whispered, offering a cup of a blue solution so pale it was almost clear. Stabilizers were tasteless mixes meant to resupply all the system fluids a hungover bot had burned through in their overcharge from a night of excess drinking, thus soothing the aches and pains their ailing body dealt with in the morning. Despite her nausea, Windblade knew it would be the one thing to help rid her of the processor ache, and she sat up to take the cup into shaking hands. How like Chromia, saving her in the most dire of moments... The first heavenly sip passed her lips like a cold breeze on a hot day; Primus, she'd even chilled it for her. "Do you remember anything from last night?"

Blinking some of the static from her still blurry optics, she tried again to look back on the night before. Nothing but blackness was in her memory files. Taking another sip to try and clear her helm further, she answered with uncertainty, not liking being in the dark. "No, not a thing... What happened? I've never had anything like this."

"You really don't remember? Don't... recall anything you said?" Chromia pressed, making her more than a little worried.

"No, Chromia, it's all black... Did something important happen?" She replied, looking to the other femme for some kind of hint. Chromia was looking no worse for the wear, but there was definitely an air of something... tense, about her frame. Like she was expecting or working up to something. Ordinarily that quiet concentration made her spark flutter, but at that moment, it was making her more than a little nervous.

"We finally had that femmes night you'd been wanting at that fancy bar across the way. You had three drinks of their good stuff before I had to carry you back." Chromia explained, face neutral as Windblade felt her helm give a pang at the actions she couldn't remember but was mortified by regardless. She'd _carried_ her? Like a university bot who'd gotten hammered the night before graduation? There was absolute humiliation in her spark at the thought, but also a smidgen of terrible regret that she'd apparently been held for real in the strong arms she always dreamed of but had been too intoxicated to remember it.

"You had to _carry_ me?" She squeaked, praying she wasn't blushing despite the heat in her face. Chromia had no idea about her silly little crush, and she intended to keep it that way. Her poor friend was so devoted to being her body guard; how horrible would she feel if the femme she lived to protect had feelings for her she didn't return? She couldn't do that to her. Besides, it was just... an inconvenient crush, one that just happened to visit her every waking moment she was beside the femme in question...

"You weren't in any shape to walk, trust me." Chromia replied, looking surprisingly calm about the whole thing.

"Please tell me I didn't humiliate myself too much..." Windblade begged, horrified by the idea of what she might have done. Never having been anything more than tipsy, she had no idea what she was like drunk, and an endless stream of humiliating ideas was running through her pounding helm.

"I got you out of there fast once I saw you going downhill. You were having fun, but you hardly danced on any tables before we left." Chromia assured, sounding calm enough that she believed her. But the thought comforted her as much as it dissapointed her. She and her friend finally had some time to be together and relax, and she'd ruined it with a failure to know her limits.

"My own idea, and I can't even remember it..."

"Like I said, nothing crazy happened." Chromia assured again, making her smile softly into the stabilizer. How like her friend, to put her reassurance above everything.

"I suppose that's good. We can try again, and I can just order my usual. I don't ever want to be this sick again." Windblade sighed, feeling a little better thanks to the sips she'd taken but knowing she was far from out of the woods. At least she could say she knew for certain heavy drinks were not for her.

"I wouldn't let you order those again even if you begged. You're officially a lightweight." Chromia teased, making her chuckle despite the pain.

"Compared to you, any bot could be a lightweight." She shot right back, knowing that her friend was somehow able to drink the heaviest things on the planet and walk it off like it was nothing. The secret part of her found it remarkably attracting. To be so strong, so resilient, that the stuff meant for Dinobots barely made her stagger... It made her tingle in the silliest way. They sat in a brief silence as she continued to sip, the tasteless, cool liquid like rain on her parched throat before a sudden expression shift in her friend made her stop.

"...You really don't remember anything?" She asked, looking like she was hopeful, pleading even, for her to affirm that she did. The question only brought her panic back in full.

"Chromia, you're saying that like I should. Did something happen you're not telling me? Did I do something I should check the tabloids for?" Windblade asked, unable to keep some the worry out of her voice. Chromia wasn't a stranger to lying for her sake, but the last thing she wanted was to turn on the news and see herself drunkenly making a scene for all of Cybertron to ridicule.

"No!" Chromia blurted out in reply, so loud and sudden she winced in pain as it rang in her delicate audials. Putting a hand over her mouth, she removed it to whisper, avoiding optic contact as she did so.

"You didn't _do _anything, it's what you said."

The words were vague enough to ignite a panic inside of her. While sharing secrets could be politically disastrous, the very special secret she had in Chromias case would be apocalyptic if it ever got out. Gulping, she found her voice and tried to speak without shaking, desperately trying to read for a hint on the other femmes face.

"What did I say?"

"You started by saying blue was your favorite color, and you liked it on me." Chromia replied, looking amused enough to soothe some of her worry. If everything she'd let out had just been dumb little tidbits about what she liked, then it was quite possible she was in the clear. Swirling a finger around the rim of her cup, she decided a little honesty wouldn't hurt.

"Oh, well, that's definitely true. I like your color. It suits you so well." She replied, hoping her tone was as platonic as she was aiming for. It was definitely true. Chromia always looked so proffesional in her soft blue, enough that she'd occasionally imagined a color swap between them and found that while she looked pretty in anything, the blue was just so perfectly her.

"Then why are you red?" Chromia asked, sounding a little like she was teasing.

"I like red for me, but blue for you. It's my favorite because you're my best friend." She replied, thankful that her friends body language seemed to relax in the moment.

"You also thought I was somebot else at some point." Chromia informed her, turning a little more on the berth to face her more completely.

"I didn't recognize you?" Windblade marveled, absolutely in disbelief that she'd ever mistake her friend for anyone else. Even from high in the sky, she'd never had any trouble identifying her in a sparkbeat. What could have those drinks done to her? "Primus, how drunk was I? Who did I think you were?"

"I don't know. Just some random bot, I think. I tried to explain it was me, but you wouldn't listen, and I..." Chromia faded off, a sudden change overtaking her entire demeanor that scared Windblade very much. She looked serious, and worried, and like she was about to deliver some truly horrible news. "I heard some things I don't think I was supposed to hear..."

"What did I tell you?" Windblade finally managed to croak, terrified that she already knew the answer and that her carefully constructed life was about to fall apart all because of her own stupid mistake. There was an agonizing moment of hesitation where Chromia looked away, her voice unreadable as she answered.

"You said you had a crush on me."

"Chromia..." She gasped, the words cutting right through to her spark and threatening to make her sick. Squeezing the cup in her hands, she tried to keep her pounding helm in check, certain that she'd just fested an unimaginable burden on her best friend in what was supposed to have been a fun night for them.

"I tried to stop you, but you kept talking. You said that you wanted to kiss me, that you wished I felt the same way, that you wanted me to hold you-" Chromia kept going, words spilling out and stabbing her spark over and over until she blurted out to try and stop the pain.

"Please, Chromia, I'm so sorry!" Windblade said, the first tears starting to pour forth. Unable to even look at her, she curled into herself, knowing the friendship she treasured so deeply had been irreparably altered. "I-I never meant for you to find out. I always knew it would put you in such an uncomfortable place, knowing I had feelings when you were just my friend, and still having to do your job... I never wanted to hurt you like this, I'm so, so sorry-"

"Hey!"

An insistent but gentle voice silenced her into soft sobs just as a hand appeared under her chin, and she opened her optics to see a blurry but concerned face looking right back at her. Chromia didn't have a trace of the discomfort or awkwardness she'd always dreaded. Instead, she was as calm as ever, keeping her hand beneath her chin to ensure they were looking at each other.

"It's okay." She assured, a small smile pulling on her lips. Windblade blinked through her tears, utterly lost at how she was handling this. Chromia shouldn't have been mortified. The job was so important to her, how could she be content, knowing that from now on there'd be this terrible wrench in things? Windblade knew how important keeping her happy was to Chromia, what would happen now that there was one enormous thing she would never be able to give her?

"But I... I ruined everything... How can we stay friends if I'm-"

"First off, nothing like this would ever ruin what we have." Chromia cut her off, sighing as she closed her optics for a brief moment. There was an obvious war inside of her. A million thoughts and feelings seemed to flash over her face before she opened her optics again, a touch of fear preventing her smile from truly meeting the rest of her expression. "Second... Windblade... when you told me last night, I was scared too. I was so worried I was hearing you wrong, and that even if I wasn't, I couldn't do anything about it. I told myself for the longest time I had to be your guard, and I could never let anything distract me. But I was just lying to myself. I was so scared for so long, but I'm not anymore, because last night you made it pretty clear..."

Windblade shook with a single, weak sob, her whole processor going still at what she was hearing. There was no way it meant what she desperately hoped it meant. She'd dreamed so many nights of Chromia taking her hands, holding her close, and confessing her love. It was nothing but a fantasy though. Yet here she was, Chromia before her, taking a deep vent and finishing her sentence with words she never could have believed she'd hear.

"We both feel the same way."

A small hiccup was her only reply, the tears ceasing but her processor failing to form words. All the pain was gone in that moment. There was nothing but Chromia and the confession she couldn't understand hanging in the air between them.

"I don't..."

Chromia took the cup from her and put it on the table, taking both her hands in hers and speaking with both a smile and a slight shake in her voice.

"I have a crush on you too, silly."

The words cut right through to her spark once more, but nothing hurt this time. Instead, a small laugh mixed with a sob rose up from her voicebox, fresh tears flowing down her cheeks as she started laughing and crying all at the same time. There was a feeling inside of her like nothing she'd ever known. It was relief, and joy, and ecstasy and disbelief all rolled into one overwhelming burst that filled her whole body. Completely without restraint, she threw her arms around Chromia, burying her helm into her neck as she laughed through her tears. There was no hesitation before big arms wrapped around her in kind, pulling her close as her friend started to shake with laughter to match her own. For a blissful moment, there was nothing but the two of them, laughing and crying together in total bliss as an unfathomable weight was removed from both of their shoulders. Windblade only found her voice to speak her absolute disbelief at her good fortune.

"I can't... I can't believe... you too?" She laughed between sobs, leaning back to look the other femme in the optics. Chromia had a few tears of her own, but she wiped them away as soon as Windblade saw.

"For a very long time." She replied, cupping the side of her helm. Windblade leaned into the touch with a few more chuckles, tears finally slowing down enough to see. Chromia felt so perfect in her arms; so warm and gentle but big and strong. It was beyond anything she could have ever dreamed of.

"Did I confess anything else to my benefit?" She asked through a chuckle, leaning back just enough to look her in the optics. Chromia smiled, a rare kind of mischievous glint in her expression. Windblade wasn't sure if she should have been excited or apprehensive.

"Quite a few things. Apparently you like my strong arms?" She said, pull one arm out of the hug to give it a flex. The sight sent a full tingle down her spinal strut. Seeing Chromia use her strength had always been exciting, but seeing her show it off for _her_ added a whole new kind of excitement. Biting her lip, she replied sheepishly.

"A whole lot. My favorite thing about being hugged by you was always how safe I felt..."

"And I always loved how delicate you were. It's adorable." Chromia replied, hovering a hand beside one of the ornaments on her helm. Windblade sensed her uncertainty. Even with so much finally out in the open, there was a world of uncharted territory ahead. Pushing her helm into Chromias palm, she sighed at the touch, remembering back to what she'd been told had happened the night before.

"I can't believe I finally got to be carried and I don't even remember it." She said with a sigh, searching desperately for even a trace of the memory. How many times had she dreamed of the opportunity, only to have it pass her by?

"We can try it now, you know. You weigh next to nothing." Chromia offered, sitting up a little to open up her lap. Windblade blushed, but happily took the opportunity, aches and pains complete gone as she crossed the bed. A little uncertain, she let Chromia pull her in like a weightless doll. In moments, she was settled bridal style in her arms, and a fluttering in her spark pulled the silliest smile onto her face. How could she have missed so much time because of silly fears? How much of this had she missed out on as a result? It was hard to feel too much regret snuggled up to the femme she'd had feelings for for so long.

"What else did I say last night?" She asked with a blush, desperately hoping she'd included a few of the other things she'd wanted so badly in her drunken ramblings.

"You mentioned wanting to kiss me." Chromia said, blushing a little herself as she looked down at her. Biting her lip, Windblade returned her nervous look.

"Do you... want to kiss me too?" She asked, voice little more than a squeak. There were a million memories of her pretending to be in this situation, some far sillier than others. In a few they were on a balcony overlooking a sunset, and in others they were cuddled together for one of the planet's rare snows, and still in her wildest she was being dipped low in the middle of a dance floor... Somehow, this being real made it better than all of those.

"More than anything..." Chromia sighed, a want in her optics so powerful it made her shiver. No bot had ever looked at her like that... Pulling back, the other femme looked suddenly distracted. "But..."

"But?"

"You talked about a few other things. At one point you thought you were dreaming, and said I was in your dreams all the time." She explained, expression looking a little distant and optics a bit glazed. Windblade shrunk at the words, trying to hide her blush by putting her arms around Chromias neck.

"Th-that's true..." She stuttered, blushing but somehow thrilled this was now in the open. If she knew she wanted it, and they both happened to want it, perhaps Chromia would want to...? "Did I say what happens in those dreams?"

"You... weren't very specific. But taking you to your berth and getting in with you is clear enough to me." Chromia said, adjusting her in her arms so she couldn't hide the blush on her face. Putting one hand behind her neck, she tried to ignore the tingling that was traveling to the fork of her legs. Having this conversation for real was heating her up fast.

"I think about it a lot." She confessed, remembering the countless dreams of the larger femme crawling into her berth and taking a place over top of her. Even with no experience, she knew herself well enough to know that she wanted everything Chromia could give her. There was a moment of silence where she was completely oblivious to the passage of time, her thoughts wandering to the many dreams she'd had that could now be a reality.

"Windblade?" Chromia asked, breaking her daze.

"Yes?"

"Have you ever... been with another bot? Ever?" She asked, voice shaking a little as she spoke. Windblade blushed again, but this time more from genuine embarrassment than bashful excitement. Even if Chromia being her first and gently introducing her to interface was a cornerstone of her fantasies, the information was still a little embarrassing. She was, after all, much older than the typical age at which bots had their first time.

"I mentioned that too?"

"I just had a hard time believing it. I'm not exactly a player, but I've had my fair share of... relationships. I just always assumed you were the same." Chromia said, reassuring her damaged pride a bit.

"Why is it so hard to believe I've never been with anyone?" She asked, smiling a little at the strange holdup.

"Look at you, Windblade, you're _beautiful_." Chromia said, pulling her chin in her hand to look at her. The compliment combined with the touch drew a soft, helpless sound of delight from her voicebox, which was almost replaced by a sigh of loss when the hand was removed in confusion. Uncertain as to what exactly she'd just done, Chromia immediately looked for clarification. "What?"

"I've imagined you saying that before. Hearing it is... much more powerful." Windblade said with a giggle, still high on the thrill of the compliment. Chromia thought she was beautiful, and the way the words had come out of her mouth, filled with so much passion... It was more than she could have ever dreamed. There was a light chuckle in response.

"You know you're beautiful, 'Blade."

"Knowing you think so is much better." Windblade sighed, so lost in the lovely little daze it took her a moment to remember what they'd even been talking about. Deciding to keep up with being truthful, she spoke slowly and a little awkwardly, her words quiet but certain. "But it wasn't exactly a choice. You don't get to form nice, slow relationships as a Cityspeaker. I didn't want anyone until I met you. I wanted you to be my first everything."

Chromia tapped their helms together, speaking low and confident and so incredibly close she could feel the warmth of her vents. Windblade felt herself getting lost in her optics.

"I can be. When you're ready."

"What if I'm ready now?" She replied hoarsely, not even having to think through the implications. Years of wanting, hoping, and not daring to believe had the chance to end right now, and she refused to let that slip by. Chromia lost her calm coolness in a flash.

"Now? Now as in, right now? At this moment?" She said in shocked disbelief, helm springing back as she processed what was happening. When Windblade gave her a little nod and a smile, she let out a breathless laugh, holding her forehelm in her hand and taking a steadying vent. "Going a little fast, don't you think?"

"I never thought I'd ever have the chance, and now you're right here, holding me... I want to keep going with this." She said, inexperienced as to how one properly asked for what she wanted but certain she wanted it. Heaven had just come to her, and she was going to go as far as she possibly could. A small cough stopped her, and she gave a quick addendum to sound less inconsiderate. "Ah, that is, only if you want to."

"Windblade, I've never wanted anything more than I want you." Chromia purred, pulling her close and letting their forehelms tap together. Gulping at the electric storm the hunger in her voice sent all along her body, Windblade took a few shaky vents, suddenly aware of how warm it was getting.

"Then... can we... try something?" She asked, a little nervous but mostly excited for the possibilities. Her first time had been so long coming that she'd had long to wonder when it would finally happen, and while it being so sudden had never been something she'd expected, she was certainly far from unhappy about the turn of events.

"Only if we take it slow. You tell me the moment you want to stop anything. No pretending for my sake anymore, okay?" Chromia whispered, taking one of her hands and giving it a light squeeze. Her confidence gave her all she needed to know she was going to be well taken care of. The thought that her many dreams of an experienced, dominant, but gentle Chromia guiding her through her first time were going to be real made her voice shake as she squeezed her hand back in agreement.

"I-I promise..."

"How about we start with that kiss?" Chromia offered, optics lidding as she cupped the side of her cheek. Windblade felt her spark threatening to flare and burst out of her chest in excitement. Nodding, she allowed herself to be guided, closing her optics on reflex as her face was gently pulled in. Every movement was slow, precise, and designed to give her every chance to pull back, but she eagerly went forward until a warm softness met her lips. Electricity sparked from the tender touch, their faces meeting in the chastest kiss imaginable that still managed to set her world on fire. At her unspoken approval, Chromia pulled her a little closer to deepen the kiss, holding her like she was the most precious thing in the world.

"Ahhh..." She gasped as they pulled apart, head swimming in a deliriously happy fog as her optics failed to focus. Chuckling at the sight of the mighty Cityspeaker laid low by a single kiss, Chromia leaned into her audial to whisper.

"I can kiss you other places... you want that?"

The words sent another shiver down her spinal strut, this one so powerful she trembled in her arms and could only reply with a nod. Chromia kept up her torturously slow pace, starting by laying gentle kisses on her cheek before migrating up to her forehelm, making her chuckle at the tickle. There was a sudden shift as her lips went south, tracing the edge of her jawline and transforming Windblades giggles into gasps. That felt _really_ good. In moments she was even lower, going for her delicate neck cables and lavishing the area with a flutter of kisses before pausing to nuzzle her helm into the panting femmes neck.

"Feel good?" She asked, and Windblade almost had to laugh. Here she was, already a mess, and she was asking if it was just _good_. It occurred to her, however, that their current position would have a few limitations despite how wonderful it felt. If she really wanted to get close, they'd have a move. A daring idea lit up her processor.

"Can we... move a bit?" She asked, shifting in the other femmes arms to look her in the optics.

"Sure, what do you want?" Chromia said, happy to oblige. Bringing her hands together over her spark, she wrung them together, not necessarily nervous but a little surprised at her own daring. Even if she'd wanted this for some time, the speed at which she was comfortable elevating things in real life was a pleasant show of confidence in herself.

"I want to know what it's like... to have you... on top of me..." She whispered, smiling for reasons she didn't quite understand. Chromia showed her first bit of surprise since they'd begun, which quickly changed to hungry eagerness.

"I can do that." She purred, once again maneuvering Windblade like she was as light as a doll. With loving grace, she laid her down on the plush berth, letting her settle into the softness before she moved to hover over her on her hands and knees. The size difference between them suddenly became even more apparent. Chromia absolutely eclipsed anything else above her, the breadth of her beautiful blue frame filling everything in her visual field and making her feel even smaller. It was everything she'd ever hoped for and more. "Like this?"

"Primus, just like that..." Windblade gasped, barely able to find her voice. Things were getting going in her body like they usually only did when she was alone and imagining these kinds of things. Her valve was beggining to get very wet behind her plating, and she swore she could feel her pumpbeat inside the delicate walls with every excited throb. It wouldn't be long before she turned the attention downwards.

Chromia came in for another kiss, reading her body language like only an experienced bot could and opening her mouth to go in deep. The barely there sensation of the others weight made her whimper into the kiss, arms coming up hesitant to pull her further down so she could really feel her on top. It was making her want more so desperately. Just having her on top wasn't going to be enough; she wanted her to _do_ things from up there.

"Can I touch you?" Chromia whispered right into her audial, bringing out her first moan as she arched upwards in reply. Nodding as enthusiastically as she could, the one moan turned to many as a gentle hand started at her collar, sliding downwards to follow the edges of her curves before a mouth settled at her neck once more. Her valve felt like it was on fire. Sighing and gasping without control, she closed her optics and pushed herself into the kisses being lavished on the most delicate part of her neck, body shaking as two hands started sliding up and down her transformation seams to delight her. There was nothing but a lustful fog in her processor. Every part of her was overwhelmed but still desperate for more, her heated frame pushing into every touch that managed to delight her but always avoid the more private parts of her body. She wanted Chromia on every part of her, and a gentle brush of her wings finally gave her the push to speak.

"Chromia..." She gasped, looking down on the femme as she stopped her marathon kissing to answer her name. Though her optics were glazed with want, she was as attentive as ever, smiling with a kind of drunken happiness as she replied.

"Hmmm?"

"I... Can I ask you for something... something special?" Windblade asked, her helm clear enough to speak with the break in touch. Chromia nodded eagerly, moving back up so they faced each other. Unfortunately, without the fog of lust, she found herself struggling a little to form the words she needed. As powerful as her valve was in its present demands for attention, her lack of experience was like a weight on the words as they tumbled awkwardly out of her mouth. "There's this thing I've seen bots do in vids... It's a lot more than touching, but I... I really want to try it."

Chromia came to her rescue, cupping the side of her helm and speaking softly to reassure her. "I'm game for whatever you are. You look like you're ready to explode... What do you want me to do?"

Windblade gulped and looked away, her powerful arousal allowing her to get only a few words out before she faded into mumbles.

"You'd put your mouth on my, um, valve and... uh, you know..."

"Eat you out?" Chromia interjected, her total lack of surprise and a flash of absolute delight in her optics giving her back her nerve. The images of bots in explicit videos having the same done to them; their faces scrunched in pleasure and screaming as their partners buried their faces in their valves, was fuel enough to keep her going. Even if she knew said vids were exaggerated, the thought of having her valve tended to by a soft and warm glossa was... not something she could pass up.

"It... I have no idea what it feels like, but it sounds amazing. If you're comfortable with it, I'd... if you're not that's okay-" She faltered near the end with worry that Chromia may not actually enjoy giving oral, but was cut off by two hands gripping her shoulders.

"Windblade." Chromia interjected, hands holding her tight but gentle as she looked her dead in the optics. Windblade was frozen as her friend spoke with dead severity.

"I've wanted to go down on you for longer than you'll ever know. You may need a prybar to get me off by the time you're done."

The words absolutely melted her on the spot, and she could only squeak out a tiny reply.

"_Oh_."

"If you want me to do it right now, I'm absolutely game." Chromia assured, letting her go once she was certain she'd made her point. She absolutely had. Windblade was a total mess, sweating out a thin sheet of coolant as her valve practically wept behind its covering. There had never been anything she'd wanted more in her entire life. All thoughts of bashfulness were gone as she forced her voicebox to form the words she needed to get what she craved, her optics lidded with lust.

"Please... I need you..."

There was a wave of absolute hunger in the other femmes face, a soft sound of want escaping her for the first time as she came down to bring their lips together for a far more passionate kiss. Windblade was helpless at the touch, groaning softly as she tried to wrap her arms around the other femme to close the distance between them as much as she could. Nothing had ever felt so good. Chromia pulled back with a trail of ravenous kisses to her audials, lips just brushing the side of her helm as she whispered in a husky voice Windblade didn't know she was capable of.

"Open up for me..."

Windblade obeyed with a soft sound, her valve cover retracting to expose her hot and needy lips to the cold air of the room. Despite being up at her head, Chromia made a sound of delight at the exposure, hand trailing downwards to slide over her tummy and pause just above the fork of her legs. Almost weeping in desperation, she arched into the touch, wanting so badly to feel any part of Chromia on her aching valve.

"Ready?" The other femme asked, hand so close to her clit that all she could do was tremble and cry out.

"_Please!"_

After what felt like an eternity, Chromia moved delicate digits over the soft and soaked folds of her valve, the lips twitching in response to the absolutely reverent touches that graced the edges. Windblade was a mess of sighs and gasps as her dreams became a heavenly reality, the other femme massaging her digits in as she explored. Chromia herself let out a moan of want as she found the very erect and needy clit at the top and began to rub. Windblade cried out as small circles were massaged into the most sensitive part of her body, the feel of anothers hand instead of her own so strange yet wonderful she was reduced to a moaning heap in moments.

Chromia wasted no time moving the rest of herself downwards, keeping her hand moving as her mouth traced a path of deep kisses down her front. Every inch was lavished with attention, each breast and the entire expanse of her belly receiving a burst of attention that left her able to do nothing but watch as Chromia traveled ever downwards. Finally, when she reached the fork of her legs, she removed her hand for just a moment to drop her helm into view and take in the valve spread wide for her.

"Just as beautiful as I imagined..." She whispered, awestruck as Windblade only blushed and covered her mouth to stifle a particularly loud cry. Her black mesh had always made the bright red lips and brilliant blue clit look striking, and to hear Chromia say so was enough to make her twitch in anticipation. Primus, she could already feel her breath...

There was no delay before her legs were set over the other femmes broad shoulders, her arms wrapping around her thighs and keeping them spread as she went right for the prize. Windblade arched high and cried out as the soft heat of a glossa brushed her valve for the first time, leaving her grasping at the sheets for a handhold as pleasure like she'd never known filled her body with heat. No amount of dreaming could have ever prepared her for this. Chromia was relentless, burying her face in deep and sliding her glossa as far up as it could go to lavish every screaming sensory node with individual attention. Windblade was getting loud enough to wake Unicron, her voice box pouring forth a chorus of gasps and cries that put her already impressive masturbation volume to shame. There was already a building coil in her belly, the rising tension of an impending overload giving her little time to savor her first time as Chromia shifted her attention to the erect clit practically begging her for more.

"Oh... oh... _Chromia..._ Primus I _love you_!!!" Windblade cried, arching her hips into every swirl of the relentless glossa around her throbbing node. Lube was now gushing out of her to soak the sheets and undoubtedly Chromias face as well, but the other femme was hardly relenting. Every moment brought Windblade closer to the edge, her whole body filling with tingling heat as one hand flew down to cradle the helm buried between her thighs. Sweating and trembling, she moaned without a care as she felt the release drawing closer with every passing lick and suck of her valve. "I'm going... I'm gonna... Chromia I... I'm...!"

Her overload came like a wave, washing over her in a burst of pleasure that filled every inch of her body and found its epicenter in the throbbing walls of her valve. Never one to be quiet during an overload, she all but screamed with every uncontrollable twitch of her hips, pushing herself into the wonderful mouth that continued to work through every last pulse. As the electric bursts finally began to fade and she crashed into the heavenly fog of the afterglow, she found herself panting and trembling on the berth with a smile of absolute satisfaction. That had been beyond anything she could have every dreamed up.

Chromia pulled her face from the soaked lips of her valve and gave her a sticky smile of triumphant satisfaction in turn, wiping off some of the lube from her chin as she released her thighs. Letting her limbs remain where they fell, Windblade went limp on the berth, hot bursts of air shaking the covers with every exhausted vent. That alone had almost made up for all the time they'd lost being silly about their feelings. Chromia pulled up beside her, panting a little herself as she cupped her limp helm to look at her.

"I love you too, Windy..."

They kissed without having to think about it, Windblade tasting a little of herself on the others lips but not really caring.

"Please tell me we can do that again." She sighed, valve still giving out little pulses over the small puddle of lube she'd soaked the sheets with. Chromia laughed breathlessly.

"We're going in for round two the moment we're both ready again." She answered, lifting a hand to reveal two fingers sticky with lube to the base. Realizing that the mess had come from her pleasuring herself to completion without her even noticing, Windblade blushed and marveled at her talents.

"Oh, Chromia..."

"You can't expect me to just watch you be that beautiful without taking care of myself. I would never have thought you were a screamer." Chromia replied, pulling her into her arms for a proper snuggle. Windblade laid her helm on her chest, marveling at the gentle hum of her spark.

"I can't help it really. When something feels good it just... all comes out."

"Primus, you're amazing..." Chromia sighed, leaving a gentle kiss on the top of her helm. "I never would have thought... but here we are."

"I want to stay like this... partly because I don't think I can move my legs ." Windblade said with a giggle, only half joking. All of her from the waist down was still a tingle, and she doubted she'd be anything but stumbling. Chromia replied with a laugh of her own, no doubt proud of her handiwork.

"You'll be needing a shower before we go anywhere. I could carry you."

"Nap first... You're so comfy." Windblade sighed, nuzzling her helm into the warm expanse of blue armor before her. She was pulled in tighter, strong arms that she'd only been able to admire from a distance keeping her safe.

"I'm fine with that... I'm pretty sure snuggling was one of the things you wanted..."

"Primus, I love you..." She whispered, closing her optics and losing herself in the comfort of a dream made real. How had all of this happened so perfectly? For once in her life, everything had fallen together in perfect place. Looking back on everything that had happened to her, the countless struggles she'd overcome, she supposed she was owed this one. Being held like she'd always wanted, she felt a small peppering of kisses on her helm as Chromia whispered to her.

"I love you too... I always will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to write so much more of these two but I have so many ongoing stories UGH why must I be doomed to suffer?

**Author's Note:**

> Drunken Windblade is as much a delight to write as pining Chromia.


End file.
